


Linger

by Lostinthenightrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthenightrain/pseuds/Lostinthenightrain
Summary: It's too early to get up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Strictly Dramione - Valentine’s Day Fest 2021





	Linger

Hermione blinked against the light leaking in through the window. Lifting her hands, she rubbed the heel of each palm into her eye sockets attempting to chase off the sleepiness attempting to drag her back down. It didn’t help that a warm body was wrapped around her and the room was cold.

Sighing to herself, she attempted to pull the arm from around her waist to get up. It was a failed attempt because as soon as her hand touched the arm it tightened around her and pulled her close. A sleep riddled voice, groggy and rough, grumbled around her.

“No, I’m not letting you go.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose along her slender neck. His lips grazing against her jaw line. “It’s too early to get up.”

The smile tugged at the corner of her mouth but she bit the inside of her cheek to keep him from noticing. Turning around in his arms, she brushed her lips across his jaw line. Whispering, she took the moment to appreciate the bedraggled man beside her. His hair in disarray and his very light eye lashes resting against jagged cheek bones. No smug smirk smearing his features. Just the sleepy, beautiful man for her eyes only. “But then I waste half the day and I accomplish nothing,” she complained around her teeth - still sunken into the inside of her cheek. One pale eye opened to look at her and she saw the disbelief lingering in their depths.

“You’re such a liar,” he hissed as he pulled her back into his orbit and crushed her against him. His hands running over her sides, the tips of his fingers brushing over her skin leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“Fine,” she hesitated as she nestled under his chin and breathed in the smell of apples and mahogany wood, his aftershave that he kept in her bathroom cabinet lingering from the day before. “But I didn’t think you’d want Ron and Harry walking in on us...”

He groaned as he rolled over, letting her go in the process. “I don’t understand what you see in the two of them. They’re so annoying,” he whined. She took that moment to slip from the bed. Glancing around she found his shirt from the night before and slipped it on over her head. He sat up in the bed and his gaze turned predatory. He watched as she raised her arms above her head to throw her mess of a mane into some semblance of a bun letting the edge of his shirt drift dangerously high. “If you’re not careful, they’re going to walk in on quite a show,” he murmured as his gaze lingered on her long legs. 

Grinning, she turned to walk to the bathroom with an extra swish of her hips. She didn’t have to turn to know that the covers turning behind her wasn’t him lying back down. No, the two hands that scooped her up told her all that she needed to know.

“Wench,” his lips covered hers before she could retaliate. A happy hum escaped her as he set her down in the small bathroom. He leaned back to turn on the shower before he returned to the witch as they waited for the water to heat.

His hands were on her neck as he pulled her in for a long kiss. His lips lingered as he pulled her off the wall.

“I do believe you’re a little overdressed,” he whispered as he let his hands trail down and play with the hem of his shirt.

“Mmm,” she murmured as she raised her hands above her head. “Don’t suppose you know someone who could possibly help a girl out?”

A smirk appeared. “I just might, Granger. I just might…”

“Oh do tell, Malfoy.” 


End file.
